Dead Air
by maan
Summary: a stoy in my "surprise"universe after the events of Dead Air Tony copes in his own way. But how will Harm?... ( slash )
1. Chapter 1

Dead air

As soon as he entered his house Harm knew Tony was home. And not because Tony was a slob and left his shoes in the hallway…this time. No but because he could hear soft jazz music coming from the living room. As he walked through the door he drank in the sight of his fiance sprayed out on the sofa reading a book. Not many people knew Tony liked to read. But he did, usually three or four at a time. Even during such a tranquil activity Tony needed variety not to get bored..

He tilted his head to see the title. A biography…probably some dead composer judging by the picture of some guy with a white wig on the cover.

"hey you"

Tony looked up and smiled.

"..Hhhh…hey..yyyyou "

Tony got up from the sofa and pulled him into a long arousing kiss. But by now Harm new Tony's tricks. With great difficulty he kept his arousal in check and removed himself careful from Tony's lips.

"what's wrong with your voice? Not step again…I told you not to go running in that fog…you…"

"ssssssh Harm nnnnnnnothings wrong. Just a sore ,cough chough….. Throat from over use "

Harm looked at him suspiciously. Tony smiled sweetly at him and engaged him in an other kiss. Tony's hand started wandering and were being really really distracting. Harm felt his body respond, he bit Tony in his neck…Tony let out shuddering sound. Ow yeah he loved that…Harms hand found his way under neat Tonies shirt, past his belly button moving towards his nipples. Tony moaned…and coughed.

Immediately Harm stopped and pulled away.

"Tony your.."

"geeesh" croaked Tony. "I'm fine, really."

He forcefully pressed Harms ear against his chest and took a couple of deep deliberated breaths.

"see clean as a whistle. Not one little wheeze. Can we have steaming hot sex now please? "

Relieved Harm laughed out loud and pinched him in his butt. Making Tony jump.

Tony then proceeded to drag him to the bedroom by his tie.

"so.. "Harm started while he was tracing lines over Tony's delightfully hairy chest leaning on his elbow.

"how come you lost your voice "

With a big sight Tony opened one eye and looked sternly, as sternly as was possible post coital , at Harm.

"your not letting this go are you? "

Harm grinned. "were you expecting me to? "

Tony closed his eye again and snuggled further in their pillows.

"nope fly boy I didn't, but one could always keep hoping"he croaked

"we had to get voice prints of a whole neighborhood in hope to identify it with a voice sample we had of a suspected terrorist"

"a whole neighborhood"

"yeah….A lot of talking…even for me "Tony winked and smothered a cough by turning his head into the pillow.

Harm kissed him on his belly and left the bed to take a shower…and make some tea with honey.

"hey Trish,…Harm! Cough,cough , its your mom"

And Tony quickly handed the phone over to Harm.

"hey honey is Tony alright? He sounded awful. Its not pneumonia again is it? "

"hey mom, no its just raw from talking to much according to Tony. And I do believe him, a little "

From out the kitchen Tony was flipping Harm the bird.

"his lungs sound fine but there is something worrying him that he's not telling. "

"At least have the decency to wait gossiping about me until I leave the room" Tony managed to get out angrily and left the room in a huff. Closing the study door just hard enough to make his point with out slamming it. Tony never slammed a door. Something to do with his mother.

Later that night in the darkness of their bedroom Tony startled Harm by suddenly whispering "they turned me off"

"uhh what? "Harm mumbled unintelligently already half a sleep

"they turned me off, while I was canvassing the neighborhood. They turned of the sound. I was without a back up for over an hour "

That made Harm sit up right awake.

"they what! "

"they said they grew tired of listing to my voice. "

It had taken all Tonys convincing powers to keep Harm from charging straight towards his colleagues and kill..uhm strike, giving them a very firm talking too. According to Tony he had handled it. Harm wasn't so sure.

So now he was finding himself alone on a Saturday morning with Tony away to play some basketball at the community center. He had begged of claiming he had work to do. But he had other plans.

Harm grabbed his keys and 30 minutes later he found himself in front of leon vance house


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

As Harm stepped out of his car he noticed Leon at work in the garden. He smiled.  
Leon was pretty obsessive about his garden. He wondered if the rose with the long name he had brought back from England at Leon's request, the thing had been a major hassle getting though customs, had survived.

Suddenly he felt a hand on his shoulder.  
"for f#ck sake Harm I knew you would do this! "  
he turned and looked in the angry face of his fiance.

"geesh Tony have you been waiting here to ambush me?" he almost yelled, Tony had startled him badly.  
Tony raised his index finger and waved it in his face. Sometimes Harm found it really easy to remember Tony's Italian heritage.  
"YOU don't get to be angry with ME "  
And Tony started tapping his chest with his finger "YOU promised ME you wouldn't do this"  
"Tony ! " he interjected. And then he paused not knowing how to continue luckily for him Leon choose that moment to walk up to them.  
"gentleman could you please explain to me why you are fighting in front of my house "

Tony groaned and let his head fall against Harms chest.  
"D#MN it Harm...you KNOW he already hates me, way to go! "  
He removed his head from Harms chest and turned. Just in time to face his approaching director face on.  
"Good morning Director Vance, I'm sorry we have disturbed you. We were just leaving...So sorry "  
And Tony started pulling Harm by his arm dragging him away.

"not so fast agent DiNozzo"


	3. Chapter 3

Part 3

"I demand an explanation! "

"nothing really director, just a little family tiff you know how those things go " Tony tried to placate his boss. As he pushed Harms towards the car.

But Harm stood his ground.

Desperately Tony looked at Harm. "please Harm" he pleaded,the anger and irritation had left his voice replaced with desperation. "you promised "

Harm's felt his heart jump in his chest. He reached out to Tony , for a moment forgetting they were standing in the middle of a busy neighborhood, and stroked his cheek.

"I'm sorry Tony and I promised, but for gods sake I can't loose you. You get that right? The thought alone almost kills me"

Tony closed his eyes leaning in to his touch.

"Harm..." he sighted.

"well? "Leon asked irritated. Although he knew about Harm and DiNozzo for a while now it still made him uneasy. He just didn't get it.


	4. Chapter 4

Part 4

Harm looked at Leon. He knew his friend didn't like Tony. Something he was planning on changing one day. Leon just needed to see the real Tony. But that could wait. For know Harm would trust Leon's fairness and ethics.

"could we come in for a moment Leon,? Tony has something to tell you "

behind him he heard Tony huff " oh know I don't, YOU want him to know, YOU are telling him! "

So they ended up sitting around Leon's large wooden kitchen table while Jackie who was pleasantly surprised by their unexpected visitors , she had been yearning to get to know Harms fiance for months, was making them tea.

"so what up Harm?" Leon started his patience, something he didn't have much of anyway , was wearing thin.

Harm heaved a sight looked over at DiNozzo who was carefully avoiding looking back while bouncing his legs and drumming with his hands on his knees.

"DiNozzo! "Leon snapped "sit still."

Tony immediately stilled.

Jackie placed the tea cups in front of them and gave him a disapproving look. Vance frowned at her. Somehow she was already warming up to DiNozzo.

Without further ado Harm started the story, keeping his eyes on Leon's face watching intently for any emotions.


	5. Chapter 5

Part 5

After Harm finished his story Jackie opened her mouth, she had gotten very upset during the tale.

Leon raised his hand to hush her. He needed to know more.

Jackie pressed her lips together and crossed her arms. He knew that if he didn't react like she would like he was sleeping on the couch tonight.

"Thank you Harm for bringing this to my attention " And Leon put his focus on DiNozzo who was still acting like a little boy fidgeting with his tea cup and looking anywhere but him.

"why didn't you report this yourself agent DiNozzo? "

Finally DiNozzo raised his eyes and looked straight at him.

"because it is my mess and I need to clean it up"

The answer surprised Leon. How could DiNozzo think it was his mess?

"explain? "

"i am the senior field agent. I am responsible for their training. "

DiNozzo took a deep breath and cleared his throat "and if they don't respect me enough to accept my teachings then that is my own fault and I need to face that."

Vance nodded DiNozzo had a point. His own behavior was part of the problem.

The team dynamics of team Gibbs had become more and more of a parody.

"i agree with you " next to him he heard Jack exhale loudly and he saw Harm tense.

"i don't understand why you like to dumb down. And frankly it annoys the hell out of me but that is still no excuse for the behavior of your fellow agents. I need to be able to trust my agents to follow orders and most importantly to have each others backs in the field. Regardless if they "like" one an other "

"i wont file a complaint "

DiNozzo uttered..

Vance looked closely at DiNozzo. He looked tired. His voice sounded raspy and painful yet he kept making eye contact.

He nodded again. "i understand … answer me one thing agent DiNozzo, do you feel its save for you to go back in the field having those two watch your back? "

he watched him struggle with the answer and when it did not come after a while he asked his second question.

"do you trust those two to have the back of an other agent? "

he saw the exact moment that question hit home for agent DiNozzo. Leon had to applaud the integrity of the agent. He apparently didn't give a dam about his own safety but that of others did matter a lot to him.


	6. Chapter 6

Part 6

"give me six months "

Leon raised his eyebrows.

"give me six months...if After those six month I still don't trust them I will resign"

At that moment Jarod and two friend walked in the kitchen. Oblivious of the tension in the atmosphere he walked to the refrigerator and pulled out three bottles of coke and handed them out to his friends.

It was then the boy noticed the other people in the kitchen. "hey uncle Harm, good to see you man "Jarod said to Harm while they fist bumped. He looked frankly at the other man sitting next to uncle Harm.

"so this dude your boyfriend? "

"jarod! "His mother exclaimed but Tony laughed and Harm answered "yeah this "dude"is Tony. "

And Tony held out his hand and shook that of Jarod. "its nice to meet you Jarod "

"Harm told me you used the play basketball for Ohio state? "

"yep "

"wanna play? " And Jarod let the ball he was holding spin on his fingers

Tony looked at his director.

"I will think about your proposition agent DiNozzo"

Tony nodded. He raised from his chair. Quickly and almost unnoticed he brushed his hand over Harms back and then addressed Jarod

"bring it on my man, bring it on "and they left the kitchen.


	7. Chapter 7

Part 7

After Tony left the kitchen it stayed awkwardly silent for a while. Harm did not know how he felt about leon's reaction how cave lair he was about the danger Tony had been in. He felt that Leon should have not been so fast to lay part of the blame at Tony. Or to openly admit he didn't like him. It had hurt him and to be honest with himself Harm was angry at Leon. Couldn't he just except that Tony was an amazing guy just because Harm loved him? He knew that he was being unfair and that Tony was...

Jackie interrupted his train of thought by getting up from her chair and saying "well I like meeting your young man Harm he seems sweet and honest. I don't know what you got against him Leon but don't you think you should light up a little. I think Harm knows what he's doing"

And she stared hard at her man.

Leon looked away from the garden window through which he had stared at DiNozzo playing with his son.

"agent DiNozzo and I got of on the wrong foot long before I knew he was dating Harm , Jackie "

She snorted. "yeah I know but now you know that he is Harms partner doesn't't that give you a knew insight in the man? " And she started clearing away the tea cups.

"I'm sorry alright! I just can't get a handle on that guy." Leon said irritated.

"The one minute he is a dumb jock and the next he is a highly skilled agent, the one minute he is a terrible flirt chasing anything in a skirt and the next minute he is marrying a man. How the hell am I suppose to get to know a guy like that? "

"and just as I have him pegged he goes and give me answers like that! "And he pointed directly at the chair Tony had just left. " showing more honesty and insight then most people are capable of"

Harm had the distinct impression that Leon had forgotten he was there.

"I just think you need to make an effort" Jack scolded Leon "he is going to marry the godfather of our daughter "

Leon sighted. And held his head in his hands.

"always creating trouble that DiNozzo "

Abruptly Harm stood up from his chair and strode to the door.


	8. Chapter 8

Part 8

Harm took a few deep measured breaths once he was outside.

Of all the things that he considered coming out this had not been a part of it.

He had briefly worried if he might loose his good friends Leon and Jackie over the gay issue. But he had dismissed that quickly and worried about other friends. A few friends had left him over it. But most stayed. He had counted himself lucky.

But now he was about to loose a friend over his relationship anyway. Rather ironic he thought.

He looked up at Tony playing with the boys.

Tony was in his element. It was a joy to see him so care free. Harm was often stunned by Tony's talent for just having fun.

It amazed him that Tony had managed to hold on to that ability after all he had been through.

He smiled, it was going to hurt , loosing Leon and Jackie, but not as much as it would hurt him loosing Tony.

He heard the door behind him open en close again. He did not look away from the game.

"I'm sorry "

he huffed

"I am really sorry I will try to get to know DiNozzo, I don't want to loose our friendship over this. "

"this Leon? Tony is not a this! "

Harm closed his arms over his chest and looked at Leon. Who met his gaze worriedly and raised his hands in a pacifying gesture

"im sorry , I can't seem to say the right things "

"apparently "And Harm turned his gaze back on Tony who was high fiving on of the boys.

"look I don't want to loose our friendship either Leon, but know that if it comes to it I will choose Tony, always "

Leon nodded "as you should but, I hope it does not come to that "

Harm shrugged " its up to you "


End file.
